mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dees Vanguard
"I'm the one asking the questions. Answer!" is the hero of Metal World. Appearance and Personality She is tall and has very modern-looking clothes. Like Bipolar Chou-Chou, she has pigtails only they are longer than hers. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her fingernails are covered in yellow nail polish. Her outfit is very futuristic, fitting for the hero of a futuristic world. Personality wise, Dees is strictly business. However she is soft-hearted when children are involved. Like Alys, she and Chou-Chou never see eye-to-eye. Biography Dees is the hero of Metal World and claims to be an android. She seems to be good with children and often plays with them. In the hot spring Chou-Chou and Alys squeezed Dees breasts which causes them to question as to whether or not she really is an android seeing as how her body does not have any mechanical joints and her breasts are soft. ''Mugen Souls Z The world she was appointed to patrol is Crimson World in search of finding the Ultimate God of that area. When the team arrives on the planet, they find a breathing, severed head which scared the new members of the group. Older members recognized the head and identified it to be Dees and laughed at her. She happened to stumble upon the Ultimate God and lost. The result was that she got hit so hard that her head popped out, hit the ceiling and fell on the other side of the world. Dees described her opponent as being just as strong, if not stronger than Vorgis. Ryuto was forced to carry around her head while searching for the God that decapitated her until they find her body. Her head alone was described as weighing a ton, no joking. If you decide to ignore Dees' warning and fight the Scorpio god right away, after your victory, Dees will simply stare in disbelief before wondering how the party managed to defeat the god so easily, accusing the group of "level-grinding" and possibly cheating. The party denies these claims, and Dees recovers her body. Dees is the only main character you can skip on the normal route but the Scorpio Constellation is not the only chapter you can skip. Battle She uses Bazooka in battle and she also has a big movement range which makes her able to attack almost any enemy within a single turn. With proficiency, she can use Guns and Knuckles too. Her Unique Special Skill is "Catastrophe Magnum". Quotes *''"A, that's impossible. And B, that's super creepy!"'' - Dees about the idea of her using her hair to walk around. *''"You should never call a girl 'heavy'..."'' - Dees about Ryuto's observation when he's trying to carry her head. Trivia * When Dees was introduced to the new ''Mugen Souls Z'' cast as just a head, nobody wanted to carry around her severed head and asked if she could walk. Shirogane made a joke that she could use her hair and walk with those which is a possible reference to シテヤンヨ (shiteyanyo). ** The meme is about a bodiless Hatsune Miku who walks with her twin tails that resemble human legs. *She is not really into salt, it causes her to rust inside and get sick. * Dees is a heavy eater. In one instance, when Dees tried to regain energy, she unintentionally caused all of G-Castle to black out due to her absorbing a lot of energy. * Talking to Dees near the end of ''Mugen Souls ''will reveal that her databanks can store eons worth of memories. Gallery Mugen Souls Dees Vanguard rip by DesuPri.png|Mugen Souls model ripped by DesuPri|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Dees-Vangaurd-505777923 Dees cutin.png|Dees Linked Skill cutin. Hyper Dees!.png|Dees creates an anti air barrier for G-Castle to defeat the Dimensional God. Dimensional God vs CC and Dees.jpg|Chou-Chou Bipolar and Dees, giving illogical, opposite commands, causing the listener to get confused. External links * Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Peon Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Metal World citizen Category:Bipolar Category:Playable characters